Ser una Crank
by Maily XXI
Summary: Me río, me empiezo a reír por la muerte de mi hermano y por lo ridículo que se ve. Y el se para junto a mi mirando su cadáver y se ríe conmigo. Nos reímos como nunca lo hicimos...Por eso y por tantas cosas mas, no es tan malo ser ser una Crank.


**Nuevita en el fandom. Es la primera vez que me animo a publicar aquí a pesar de saber hace tiempo de la saga. Solo dire que tengo fascinación por los cranks y por su lunática e infantil forma de actuar. Espero les guste**

**The Maze Runner no me pertenece, es autoria de James Dashner (^_^u)**

Antes tenía miedo, y antes también les tenía lastima...Antes.

Ahora comprendo que ellos están bien felices más de lo que yo estuve cuando tenía cordura

Me presento, soy una crank. Antes en mi vida anterior tenía un nombre, lamento decir que lo perdí porque un día no lo encontré más, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que antes de infectarme vivía con miedo, mi vida era gris, como las calles o el cielo sin vida, vivía llorando porqué papá fue llevado por los camisas rojas, porque mamá lloraba todos los días y porque mi hermano vivía drogado intentado ocultar su enfermedad

Recuerdo...Que me enoje con él porque escondió tener la Llamarada de mamá y de mi infectándonos, pero lo perdone. Lo perdone porque el compartió el éxtasis conmigo, todo iba muy lindo hasta que mamá se entero y nos quiso llevar con las autoridades...Jamás entendí porque nos decía que nos amaba si intento matarnos, sea como sea, nosotros tuvimos que matarla primero. La ahogamos en la tina porque en aquel entonces teníamos miedo de perder la razón al ver su sangre. La pobre solo duro cinco segundos abajo del agua.

Luego de eso salimos a pasear, nuestros vecinos-de ellos si me acuerdo-los Jackson nos demandaron porque mi hermano asusto a su perro y por eso fuimos al palacio igualmente, me enoje por matar en vano a mi madre aunque eso no importa porque finalmente me acostumbre a no tenerla u olvidarla, lo importante es que nos enviaron al palacio.

Al principio fue difícil, mi hermano se enojaba fácilmente y terminaba armando peleas, a veces hasta me pegaba a mi porque no me reconocía, pero se acordaba y juntos llorábamos cuando ese pedacito de cordura llegaba a nosotros. Estábamos siempre juntos, aunque a veces nos peleabamos y queríamos alejarnos lo más posible del otro, supimos a pesar de nuestra locura, que si nos separábamos moriríamos, comíamos juntos, robabamos juntos, matábamos juntos...Perdíamos la razón, recuerdo que una vez él, mi hermano, quiso besarme, yo lo golpee con la punta de un fierro mal formado dejándolo inconsciente por varias horas, cuando lo recordamos nos reímos mucho de eso.

Me parecían días eternos, si tuviera que apostar un número del tiempo que vivimos en el palacio diría que al menos fueron tres años, pero el cielo me contradecía. Por día amanecía tres veces y al menos se oscurecía doce ¡Imagínense por mes! Así que sí, cálculo que tres o cuatro años.

Todo iba bien hasta que un chico llego, quiso tomar el mando de nuestro grupo y mi hermano lo enfrentó. Pelearon, mi hermano lo golpeo con una piedra al punto de hacerles sangrar los oídos, el chico le clavo un pedazo de vidrio en el corazón y gano.

Y aquí estoy, mirando a mi hermano que en dos meses en los cuales transcurrieron tres años, finalmente fue asesinado.

El sol lo iluminaba fuertemente resaltando su asquerosa piel, sus yagas, quemaduras raspones y cortadas, un orificio de al menos tres dedos de grosor en medio de su pecho soltaba sangre, una mueca deforme en su antes bonito rostro y los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Me quedo en silencio hasta que empiezo a reír, por lo ridículo y tonto que se ve. Porque sangre sale de su boca y porque una porquería de cristalito termino su vida ¡Y no pude robarle el último éxtasis que le quedaba! Pero me rio y rio mientras mi hermano sigue tirado al hirviente cemento como si fuera una carne descompuesta tirada a una plancha.

-Te ves tan estúpido!

Y me rio y él se para junto a mí y mira su cadáver y nos reímos juntos como nunca lo hacíamos. Ahora el está bien, no como yo, sus heridas se curaron y la cordura volvió a sus ojos.

Y se carcajea por lo estúpido que antes se veía.

-Vamos! ¡Vamos que quiero recorrer las ciudad!-Le grite mientras pisoteaba el suelo como niña malcriada.

Me sonríe, sus dientes son blancos y su sonrisa ilumina. Me mira con pena lo veo en sus lindos ojos verdes ya no tiene esa macha blanca a un costado o esas líneas rojizas que al pestañear parecían llorar sangre.

-Sos lindo-le digo riendo mas fuerte mientras le miro-Ahora dejaría que me beses-murmuro y el niega con la cabeza suavemente mientras noto como mis lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas

No me sorprende, hace mucho me acostumbre a que mi cuerpo hiciese lo que quiere, a veces corría sin darme cuenta o caminaba sin fijarme a donde iba, hacia que mi cuerpo actuase solo porque el parecía saber lo que hacía, en cambio yo no.

Me hizo un gesto diciendo que nos fueramos.

Yo asentí y mire por última vez el cadáver de mi muerto hermano y el fantasma de él diciendo que lo siguiera. Y yo lo sigo.

Por eso es bueno ser una Crank. Yo puedo seguir teniendo a mi muerto hermano a mi lado hasta que me muera también o hasta que él me mate.

No importa como pase. Lo importante es...Que no es tan malo ser Crank.

**Espero que les haya gustado, los cranks me llaman la atención por su manera "infantil" de actuar y ojala haya logrado mi punto en la narración. Besos larchos se acepta hasta el mas miertero review :)**


End file.
